


Don't touch my boyfriend

by beastbae



Series: Sterek Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Protects Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Human Derek Hale, Human Scott McCall, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kate is a bitch, Kate is alive, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles Has Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastbae/pseuds/beastbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this one time in grade 8 I was walking home and some of the popular girls came up to me and pushed me into a puddle and told me to go have sex with my "boyfriend" and this girl says "wait guys! She doesn't even have one!" And try all laughed at me until the most popular guy in school came uo to me and said "Wait! Did we break up? I sure hope not!" And kissed me and I had no clue what he was doing but yeah. We just got married.<br/>-------------------------<br/>OR Stiles is bullied by Kate and Derek protects him by pretending to be his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of this post: http://she-was-the-universe16.tumblr.com/post/135547041933  
> \------------------  
> NOT BETA READ!!!!  
> (If you find mistakes please tell me :) )  
> \------------------  
> I'm sorry that this is written like a pre schooler essay + the gay part but english is not my mother tongue and I'm trying to practice :)

Stiles pressed his backpack against his chest. His last period for the day finished 5 minutes ago and he hurried up to get out of the classroom and to the entrance where Scott waited for him as usual. 

They were best friends since kindergarten and Scott was… yeah… his only friend. 

“Scotty”, he said when he saw him standing on the stairs. “Ready to go home and kick some zombie asses?” It was Wednesday the day Scott always visited him because his mother had a shift at the hospital. 

“Yes of course!” he grinned. They began to walk to Stiles’ home when Scott suddenly stopped. His eyes locked to one point. Stiles didn’t even have to guess what Scott saw he knew exactly that he just spotted Allison Argent. The “most beautiful girl on earth” to quote Scott.

“Why don’t you just talk to her?” Stiles asked and Scott clutched himself to Stiles’ arm. “But… she is so beautiful and… she doesn’t even know my name Stiles. I don’t want to be weird.” He tried to hide behind Stiles when she waved them. 

“Did she see me?” Scott shrieked. “Yep buddy” Stiles answered and waved back. “And you now definitely looked like an idiot. Wave back dude!”  
On Scotts face Stiles could see a faint blush when he waved Allison and she smiled even more. 

“Go talk to her!” Stiles said and pushed Scott, who looked at him like he betrayed him, in the right direction. Then Scott stood in front of her and asked some weird question Stiles didn’t even hear anymore because he walked away to let them alone after he gave Scott a thumbs up.

While he walked Stiles looked around. The heat was devastating and he was glad that summer break would start soon after that they would come in 9th grade and Stiles was excited about that. 

He hasn’t had many friends because of his ADHD and the part that because of that everyone thinks he is super annoying. Every day he wants to talk to new people… it’s just… hard. 

The fact that he didn’t like girls didn’t help with that too. 

It was not that he didn’t like girls he just didn’t LIKE them. Like sexual… 

Stiles walked along the river that went through Beacon Hills. 

He didn’t notice the girl until she showed up in front of him and shoved him into the river. He shrieked loudly and all of his clothes were immediately soaked with water. 

He looked up. 

Kate. Kate Argent –Allison’s sister- had pushed him in the water. She was a grade above him and one of the “popular girls”. She and her friends stood around him and looked down at him.

Since someone (*cough* Scott) accidentally revealed Stiles secret (that he doesn’t LIKE girls) she started calling him names and saying bad things about him which aren’t even true. But Stiles didn’t mind that. Scott always begged him to talk about this to his dad but Stiles didn’t want to do it, so he didn’t do it. 

That was the first time she did something like this. It was only words in the past she never pushed him until now. Then she started talking and insulting him.

“…stand up fag” she continued her previous talk “run and fuck your boyfriend… oh … wait guys… he doesn’t even has one” 

All of her friends around her laughed and he pulled his legs to his chest. 

Don’t panic. Don’t panic. He said to himself. Don’t panic Stiles.

But his breath got more uneven and tears were in his eyes. They were all staring at him. Laughing at him. He couldn’t take it. A sob escaped from his throat and he was about to cry when he heard a deep voice next to him and the laughers stop. 

“Wait! Did we break up? I sure hope not” the guy said and when Stiles lifted his head the guy looked directly at him. It was Derek Hale. Handsome, hot, sexy Derek Hale. He was in the same grade as Kate and every girl wanted to date him. He rejected every propose. 

Stiles was confused. This whole situation was so confusing that he couldn’t get out another word. The only thing you could hear from him were his awfully loud sobs. Derek lifted him up and pressed him against his chest. Stiles clutched at Derek’s shirt. 

“Derek what are you…?” Kate started but Derek interrupted her immediately.

“Don’t touch my boyfriend Kate.” He said with an cold stare. 

Stiles couldn’t believe his ears. What? Who? When? “Wha…-“he tried but Derek glanced at him as if he wanted to say he should be quiet, and Stiles pressed his lips together. 

He slowly got what Derek tried to do and pressed his face at Derek’s warm chest. His arms went around Derek’s hips but he was still shaking. He saw that Derek had goose bumps on his arm even though it was so warm. Was it because of him? Nononono…

“You can’t be serious Derek… stop joking” Kate tried. Derek’s stare got colder and then he looked at Stiles. He laid his hands on Stiles cheeks and pulled him in a timid kiss. 

Stiles eyes got big and he couldn’t move a muscle. He just heard Kate haltingly scream “FAGS!” before she and her friends ran away. 

Derek didn’t stop kissing Stiles even though Kate was away. Stiles legs turned into goo and the only thing what kept him up were Derek’s arms. 

Derek. Kiss. First. Guy. Kiss. Derek. OMG. Stiles brain didn’t stop. He couldn’t form a whole sentence in his head just these words were what he could think of. 

When Derek finally let off of him Stiles almost fell down again but Derek caught him. 

“You okay?” he asked but nothing else but gibberish came out of Stiles mouth. He looked at Derek and … had to get away. That had to be a sick joke. He pushed Derek away and grabbed his backpack before running home. 

Derek tried to catch him but Stiles disappeared between two houses. 

At home Stiles locked himself in his room and cried. He lost his first kiss because of a stupid joke. He can’t tell anyone about what happened. And he just hoped… Derek and Kate wouldn’t tell anybody about their stupid prank. With tears in his eyes he fell asleep.

The next morning he didn’t even want to stand up but his dad made him go to school. On the way he met Scott like every morning and he couldn’t stop talking about Allison and that they talked until they had to go home the previous day. Scott didn’t even notice that Stiles hasn’t said a word jet.

When they finally arrived at the gate Derek Hale came to him and without a word he pulled him along and away from Scott. Stiles tried to get out of his grip but it was to firm and he had to walk with Derek. They stopped behind the school and Stiles mind raced and his breath hitched. Panic began to occupy his brain. He was convinced that Derek was going to blackmail him and he forgot how to breathe. 

Derek turned around and saw him like that. His face fell and he pulled Stiles close. 

“Hey buddy. You have to breath now.” He said quietly. When Stiles didn’t listen he sat down with him and said “Count my fingers Stiles. Calm down and breath.” 

It took them a while but Stiles calmed down and his breath went normal again. 

Then they sat there in silence. “Are you afraid of me?” Derek asked suddenly. 

“What?” Stiles rasped. 

“You had a panic attack just now. You can be glad that my little sister had them when she was younger so I was able to help you. “

“I… no… you… pleasedontblackmailme” he rambled.

“Stiles… what … no I’d never… hey listen I’m sorry that I kissed you-“

He was sorry. He regretted it. He made fun of me. Stiles thought and pulled his legs closer. 

“- so I want to make it up to you. Do you want to go on a date with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> You have a Sterek Headcon/Prompt you want written down?  
> Send it to me on my Tumblr  
> http://beast-bae.tumblr.com/


End file.
